


Goddamn Moochers

by PlanetDynamite



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eventual Smut, Frerard, Frerard Oneshot, Frerard smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetDynamite/pseuds/PlanetDynamite
Summary: Frank Iero runs a classy fucking recording studio, so why the fuck do the local druggies not realize they can’t keep camping out behind his fucking studio? Frank has shooed them off multiple times now and just when he thought they were gone for good (with the threat of police involvement) why the hell is there someone in a ratty blanket beside the dumpster?





	Goddamn Moochers

Frank was sifting through extra audio files, extracting the clean ones and putting them in a different folder on his computer than the recordings they decided to scrap. Well, they never scrapped anything just in case there was a mistake, so he basically put all the usable tracks on one file and the extras on another. As the owner of Skeleton Crew Records, he had to fund and manage his business. The label is his, and ultimately he wants to know what he’s putting out. The band he just finished recording was gone for a few hours now. It was nearing 1 A.M. and he heard rummaging in the back. 

The layout of the building had a small lobby in the front, the actual recording studio in the middle, two storage rooms, and two offices (which were at the clear back at the end of the building) of which he turned one into a “bedroom” for nights like this, where he was here until 3 A.M. doing the job he should’ve hired someone else to do.

While the business district he is in wasn’t a complete shithole, it wasn’t exactly high class either. It’s New Jersey, of course there were sketchy people. 

And Frank knew damn well about the people who dwelled behind his studio. Ever since he relocated from the last shithole to this just over a year ago, he has been fighting the drug dealers out back. After months of scolding, he finally threatened to get the police involved. They were only teenagers- the dealers were. However, their clients were usually adults who were already too fucked up from their chosen poison. 

Not his problem.

It had been months without an incident, and Frank was fucking tired. He just knew they would try and come back- he knew it, the goddamn moochers can’t stay away from his _dumpster_. He wasn’t in the mood to be fucked with tonight. With his most intimidating stance he could muster, he slammed the iron door open that led to the alleyway. 

“I fucking hear you. I told you fucking druggies if you ever come back, I’m calling the cops-” 

A loud clatter came from the other side of the dumpster and a hoarse cry. 

“Hello?” Frank called. No response. He walked further out, deciding it was safe since he didn’t hear or see anyone run. He looked at the other side of the dumpster and saw a boy with fire-red hair wrapped up in a ratty blanket, shivering.

“Hey- are you okay?” Again, no response. He slowly reached down to gently wake the boy who was now shielding himself from Frank. “Are you on drugs?”

That elicited an immediate, “N-No! I have nowhere to go, please don’t call the cops I just want to sleep.” He heaved out a dry sob, looking pathetically at his shoes. 

Frank felt the guilt and empathy sink low into his gut. He couldn’t leave him, it was fucking cold and mid-November. 

“I’m not going to hurt you- I thought you were someone else, I’m sorry. Can you please come in? I couldn’t live with myself if I left you out here.” Frank gently held his hand out and the boy looked at it skeptically, debating if he should take it. Frank smiled kindly, hoping the boy could make out his face well enough to know his intentions weren’t to harm him. “I- I’m Frank. I own this building and I really just want to help you.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Kid, you look like you’re 17-”

“I’m 24, you asshole.”

Frank sighed, “Please just let me make you coffee or something- Please.” 

The boy’s hard exterior dissolved, taking his hand with great trepidation. His hands were so cold Frank nearly gasped. He kept ahold of his hand, leading him through the studio and to the lobby. 

After making coffee, Frank decided to speak first, “What’s your name?”

The boy sipped his coffee, looking up at Frank with big, innocent eyes. 

“‘M Gerard… Gerard Way. I’m really sorry-”

Frank stopped him, “No no no, don’t apologize. I wanted to treat you.” Frank looked at Gerard, noticing his clothes weren’t too dirty, so he must’ve been homeless only recently. He smelled like cigarettes, and his clothes left the frame of his body to no imagination. He was skinny- too skinny, and the only weight he had seemed to bunch at his hips, thighs, and ass, and even then it wasn’t much. Frank reached over to the candy bowl and handed Gerard chocolate. He graciously accepted with a smirk. 

“Listen- Gerard, you don’t have to explain yourself to me, but due to your politeness and the fact you are obviously not on drugs right now, I want to propose something.” He saw him tense in his seat, his eyes bulging out of his head. Frank continued, “You don’t have to say yes, but even if you decline my offer, I want you to come back tomorrow for lunch okay?” He nodded feebly, blinking slowly, not looking Frank in the eyes. “I have a bedroom in the back for nights when I’m here late, and I want you to stay there- at least for tonight.”

Gerard started shaking, tears welling up in his eyes, “Frank I can’t take that- I don’t know you-”

Frank nodded, “I know, but I really want you to be warm. I’m going to stay in my office, but you can have that room and I will leave you alone. I’ll give you all of my information and I’ll even let you call someone and tell them you’re here with me so you know I won’t like- kill you.” He laughed, hoping to lighten the mood. Gerard seemed to relax at that, and Frank grinned, pulling out his wallet. “I’m Frank Anthony Iero, I’m 31, I own this recording studio, and I have four dogs at home.” He gave Gerard his license and a picture of him surrounded by his puppies on the bed. He was shirtless, and the covers were pulled up to his underarms. Two dogs curled around his shoulders, one sat above his head on the pillow, and the other was on his chest, licking his face. It was slightly blurry due to the fact Frank was pursing his lips and dodging dog slobber. His shoulder-length brown hair was splayed onto his pillow, curling around his ears. 

Gerard smiled at this, looking into Frank’s scrunched up eyes. Frank was handing Gerard his phone, and for a moment he forgot why. He then remembered and called his brother Mikey. Mikey was crying on the other line, thanking whatever God that was out there that Gerard was safe. That only confirmed that Gerard’s homelessness was recent. 

After telling Mikey his location, who he was with, and that he was safe, he hung up in tears again. 

“It’s been five days. I’m sorry for being so emotional,” Gerard sniffled, getting up to hand Frank’s phone back. 

Frank was distraught seeing him like this. He was obviously in so much emotional pain, and now that he was in the light he could see the fading bruise on his temple. Taking a risk, Frank decided to attempt to comfort him, “Can I hug you?”

Gerard fell to his knees in an immediate sob, and he nodded frantically, not really caring at this point if he looked so pathetic. He knew Frank wasn’t going to do anything stupid as long as his brother knew his whereabouts. 

Frank dropped next to him, pulling him into his chest. Gerard heaved, accepting the hug and clenching his fists into Frank’s shirt, his throat constricting. Frank soothingly ran his hands through his hair until he calmed down enough that his sobs had died down to a quiet sniffle.

He guided Gerard back to the bedroom. 

“We will talk in the morning, okay?”

Frank slept on the couch that was in the studio, leaving Gerard to the room for a peaceful sleep.

\---

The next morning there were no appointments or meetings. Frank had the day to himself to organize tracks, but that was out of the question for now. Besides, his self-made deadline wasn’t for another two months. His secretary, Minnie, was supposed to show up, but he called her and told her to stay home. It was nearing 9 A.M. and he decided to wake Gerard up. 

Walking into the room, he saw that Gerard was sat on the edge of the bed, hugging himself. 

Frank wanted the morning to start well, so he decided to kindly chirp, “So, how about we get some coffee and head over to my apartment so you can meet my dogs?”

“Am I gonna have to meet your wife too?” Gerard muttered, staring at the wall.

“Nah, don’t have one and most likely won’t ever have one.” He walked out, hoping to circumvent any comments Gerard is about to make. Frank didn’t want to practically come out to the kid- he would probably scare him. He doesn’t need him to think of him as any more of a predator than he already does. 

Gerard was silent when he exited the room, coming up behind Frank to grab a mug of the coffee he was making. 

Frank smiled, crinkling his eyes and waving him out the front door before locking it up. Once they were in the car, though, there was an undeniable tension.

All of the sudden, Gerard blurted, “I’m sorry about the wife comment. I’m sure you’ll-”

“Gerard, no-”

“I mean it, Frank. I’m sorry but you will find someone. Lots of people are single in their thirties-”

Frank let out a chuckle, “Gerard, I will never find a woman perfect for me, and I am 100% okay with that.” He wasn’t lying, but Frank must not have been convincing enough, because Gerard scoffed. 

“Frank, I’m sorry.”

“Jesus, Gerard. I’m gay! I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to freak you out.” Gerard didn’t seem phased however. He looked at Frank with a sly smile.

“No shit?”

Frank glanced at Gerard who was nearly in tears from laughter. Frank nodded and Gerard only laughed harder.

“I’m fuckin- Frank that’s why I was kicked out.” Gerard laughed even harder, but it soon quickly turned to sobs as he curled up into himself. 

Frank reached over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. They were nearly there.

“Well, you’re 24, right? Why are you just now being kicked out?” 

At that moment he parked his car in front of the small house he lived in. Gerard sighed, preparing to tell Frank just why he had been.

His family didn’t have a lot of money, his parents were drug addicts always moving from place to place. Gerard never sought education after high school, and it was just easier to “rent” the basement than to buy his own place. His parents were assholes with problems, mooching off of Gerard since they knew he couldn’t _actually_ afford his own apartment. The basement had its own entrance, and Gerard never really saw his parents aside from them taking his money for “rent”. It was a surprise visit when his parents walked in on him and one of his friends cuddling on the couch. That’s all they were- just friends. He and Ray were only watching a movie, but they didn’t see it that way. Gerard didn’t have it in him to lie to his parents after that, so he just said, “Yeah, I’m a faggot.” That wasn’t the answer they were hoping for. With a few threats, a few hands thrown, his controlling parents destroyed his phone and threw him out on the street with nothing on his back. They treated him as if he was fifteen. 

Gerard rambled, “They caught me cuddling with my friend Ray- who was _only a friend._ It had been hard lately and I was depressed and… I guess I just didn’t have it in me to fight anymore.” They walked to the front door, and Frank gazed at him with sympathetic eyes. He continued, “So I just told them, ‘Yeah, I’m a faggot.’... Apparently that wasn’t the correct answer.” Gerard scoffed, sitting on the couch, chuckling to himself sarcastically. 

“Y’know, your parents sound like real assholes,” Frank called from another room. Just then, Gerard heard the faint sound of puppy feet on wood flooring. 

“Doggies!” Gerard squealed. Two of them yelped at him, covering him on the couch in kisses and nose-butts. 

Frank laughed, “Sweet Pea, the rat looking chihuahua, Sgt. Peppers, the other chihuahua, Lois the black fuzzball, and Bela the pug.” Gerard was absolutely smothered in love at the moment, giggling and patting the puppies. 

Frank managed to settle them down by stealing the attention from Gerard. He sat on the other side of the couch, and they immediately gravitated to their dad. 

“You’re welcome to shower and I’ll set out some clothes, okay? We can get lunch later, sound good?” 

Gerard blushed, nodded and asked where the bathroom was. 

 

**Time Stamp: Three Months Later**

Frank offered him a job. Gerard can work for the studio and stay in the back room at least until he saves enough to get a real apartment. His pay would be a little less than normal for someone who worked his job, seeing as he was getting to stay in the back room for free. Frank didn’t mind at all- sure, the bill was slightly higher, but he had the funds. Gerard is a wonderful friend, and Frank’s friends were practically nonexistent aside from the secretary, Minnie, and some of the band members that came and went. 

Gerard was an excellent addition, keeping him company while he worked late nights. He took part of the workload off Frank, which he was grateful for. All around, he couldn’t complain about the absolute _sweetheart_ that was Gerard Way. 

Gerard didn’t go out often, he preferred the company of Frank, fancy coffee, the loud music they recorded, and whatever funny compilation videos they could find on YouTube. 

Frank, on late nights at the studio, still spent the night on the couch. Gerard was there to keep him company until he would finally pass out. 

Frank met Ray eventually… Ray is straight… Shockingly. 

_Who could be straight after looking at Gerard? And he got to cuddle him? Unfair._

Frank smacked himself internally for having those thoughts. He’s nine years his senior for fuck’s sake. 

Ray was really into music- He could play guitar like a god. Frank liked Ray, but he didn’t get to come around as often. 

-

Frank and Gerard were on the futon that Frank usually slept on, watching a serial killer documentary on YouTube. 

Gerard laid his head on Frank’s shoulder one at some point, mumbling how they need to get a flat screen TV so they wouldn’t have to hunker down together on the couch.

Frank mumbled, “I don’t mind being so close y’know… You’re a fuckin’ heater,” He teased. 

Gerard smiled, nodding off until the end where Frank helped him to his room in the back.

-

A week later, there was a flat screen on the wall, but that didn’t stop them from lying together on the futon couch in the studio anyway.

Gerard definitely doesn’t care that they’ve been closer. He kinda likes it. He liked going downtown with Frank, and he likes to go to his house every other day to shower and do laundry. There are days when it all feels domestic- like he’s getting the college experience he never got to have. 

Thinking about it now, Gerard and Frank spent the night together wherever they were anyway… When they went to Frank’s to do laundry, they both would stay at his house. Any night where Gerard went to Frank’s, they stayed, and Frank stayed at the studio with Gerard if they didn’t go to Frank’s. 

Frank didn’t know what had changed over the weeks, but fuck, Gerard’s eyes were flirty and dark when he handed him the various paperwork he needed to review. His touches lingered as if they were challenging Frank…

So he decided to play back.

-

Gerard set some papers on the Frank’s desk, “Minnie says you have a meeting tomorrow and you have to dress professionally. That one with the PR peoples of some other company about that collab?” He leaned over Frank’s stand-alone desk, smiling.

Frank looked back up at Gerard, standing up and leaning in closely, inches from his face, smirking. “Okay, you’re coming with me. We gotta sort some audio tonight as well. Stay late with me?” Frank’s breath fanned over Gerard’s chin, and as gross as it was smelling the coffee, he couldn’t help but feel weak at the knees. Gerard knew that Frank was catching on. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he smirked, gazing through his lashes at Frank’s eyes, curling his tongue and clenching his jaw.

“Great,” Frank beamed as if nothing happened, straightening his stance and walking out of the office. “Lunch?”

Gerard followed, trying to regulate his breathing. Frank makes him feel weak, fuck, he would let that man do _anything_ to him. 

\- 

That night, they were hardly awake, sorting through different audio files on the computer in the studio. Gerard left to grab more coffee, and when he came back, he sat on the table next to the computer, facing Frank.

“This is too stressful to do as a ‘night before’ project, Gee,” Frank sighed, lacing his fingers through his own hair. 

The real problem was that the band had procrastinated actually recording- they wanted to get it perfect even though their “perfect” sounded the same as the previous four recordings. Nonetheless, this meant Frank and Gerard would have to go through them anyway, it just wasn’t expected to be on such a tight deadline. It was nearing 10 P.M. already, and Gerard could feel the inner turmoil radiating off of his boss. 

“Well, look on the bright side,” Gerard teasingly smirked, “It means you get to spend more time with your favorite person in the whole world…” Frank looked up from his hands as Gerard pointed to himself. 

Tutting, Frank placed his hand on Gerard’s thigh, near his knee, squeezing affectionately. Gerard didn’t think it meant anything, but his touch made the hair on his neck raise. Frank only groaned agonizingly, dramatically banging his forehead against Gerard’s thigh on the desk.

“You know how much I appreciate you, right?” His confession was muffled against his leg, and it was serious. 

Frank… Frank never got like that. He would say things teasingly, like, “You’re just the bestest dog in the whole world, yes you are!” Just to tease Gerard and have an excuse to run his hand through his hair. He never seemed _serious_ because Gerard knew he meant it, even with the humor. 

Gerard placed his hand in Frank’s hair, running the strands through his fingers and clicking his tongue. 

“Yeah, I do,” he said, but he was worried. Frank rarely gets stressed, and Gerard thinks it is because of the meeting they have the next day (which they totally won’t get enough sleep for if they keep going at this rate, by the way).

“No- I mean,” Frank shuddered a breath, his blood running cold as he looked up at Gerard who was cupping his face. “Gerard, I couldn’t do this without you. I’m so stressed- but I’m so angry and I don’t understand what I’m doing.”

“Tell me about it, maybe? Vent to me,” Gerard encouraged. 

“I just don’t get why this band is getting to me. They don’t ever record on time, they make me have to rush my work- which I hate doing. The lead has a bad attitude, but I can’t afford to lose them because by some unlucky turn of fate they are my most popular band.” He growled, clenching his fists as he thought about how the lead was always an asshole. Gerard knew who he was talking about, and he felt the same. Frank was was stressed, though, and he needed an outlet. 

“I dislike him too… Maybe you can see about being stricter? Or lie to them and say the deadline is sooner than it actually is?”

“Gerard you don’t fucking get it- If I’m a dick, they’re going to wonder what the fuck happened to the ‘chill’ man who signed them on. They will just get entitled,” he mocked the snarky tone of the lead singer, “‘We will just go somewhere else where the producer isn’t a tight-ass,’ And I will get mean Gerard. I don’t cope well with entitled pricks.”

Gerard wrenched his hand between Frank’s closed fists at this point, nodding in understanding.

The look in his eye turned dark suddenly, and he looked back into Frank’s eyes. 

“You need to gain control back. Show them that no one else will be as lenient as you have, and you have to assert yourself into their sessions. Their whole career is in your hands, Frankie…”

He searched Frank’s eyes for any anger that may be directed toward him but found nothing. It was silent for a moment as Frank licked his lower lip, pondering over what to say next.

“Gerard, I can’t do that. I’m usually in total control and if I have to work to get it back I am inevitably going to go too far. I will get too mean-”

“No you won’t,” the younger insisted, gripping Frank’s hands tighter. “You just need to control, and you don’t have it. Maybe you need to completely lose it?” The tension was thick, as if it created a heat in the room from the energy. Gerard was gripping Frank’s hands too tight, his palms sweating as he leaned closer to Frank’s face.

Frank’s eyes burned brightly, observing Gerard’s confident face and shocking lack of fear. A chill ran over Frank’s body as he took in the look of his employee, dark and suggestive. Their stares were intense, and Frank was so sick of that band’s shit he couldn’t believe how worked up he was over them. His heart was beating too erratically and Gerard just sounded crazy suggesting this to him. 

“Gerard. I. Can’t.”

“Yes, you can,” Gerard demanded, huffing in frustration and letting go of Frank’s hands. He couldn’t take it, and Frank was so confused when he realized Gerard was slipping off of the desk and sitting on his knees between Frank’s legs. “Tell me you can’t control yourself now, Frank.”

Frank, completely fucking _floored_ by Gerard’s burst of lust, stared at him in shock. There was a sinking weight in his gut, slowly pulling the blood from the rest of his body to his hips at the mere proposition. His brain was swimming in his skull, darting over thoughts about their friendship and living dynamic, but his mouth beat him to the answer.

“Gee, you don’t want to know the answer-”

“Yes I do,” he nudged his way between Frank’s legs further, tempting him by slowly lying his head on his clothed thigh. “Show me.”

Frank’s hand cupped the side of his face, feeling the soft skin of the pretty boy between his legs. He leaned down, capturing his lips in a searing kiss, holding his breath. Gerard perked up and reciprocated immediately, and Frank dug his hands into Gerard’s hair. 

Keening softly, Gerard snaked his hands up to the button of Frank’s pants, earning a low grunt.

“Gee, are you sure?” He panted, parting his lips only a millimeter away from the younger’s. Gerard just huffed out a breath, smiling, and kissed him again much quicker.

“Please,” he whined, placing his hand over Frank’s semi, “I want to make you lose control.” 

Gerard had struck the right chord, seeing as the moment he said that, Frank groaned, rutting his hips into Gerard’s hand. 

In a flash, Gerard was undoing the buttons of Frank’s jeans and pulling them down his legs. Guided by Frank’s hand, he leaned in and breathed hotly over his boxer-clad length, whimpering in anticipation. He worked his tongue from the base to the tip, sucking a dark wet patch just on top of the head, earning a snug hair pull and low moan from Frank. 

He peered up at Frank, feigning innocence, and tugged at the waistband of Frank’s boxers. 

“God, you look so good on your knees for me, baby.” He growled, placing his other hand on Gerard’s cheek, slipping a thumb into his mouth. Gerard sucked and swirled his tongue around before smiling, biting his teeth onto his nail and looking at Frank with adoration. “You wanna suck me off? Let me control you and praise you?” He whispered lowly.

Gerard preened at the thought, closing his eyes and whimpering. He nodded, still sucking on Frank’s thumb. 

Frank used his thumb to hook behind Gerard’s teeth and pull him up to meet Frank’s lips for another passionate kiss. His other hand was still in Gerard’s hair, tugging and massaging the back of his head, earning high-pitched whimpers from Gerard’s mouth. 

Suddenly he took his hands away, reaching for the hem of Gerard’s tee and tugging upward to get it off. The moment his shirt was discarded, Gerard wasted no time on freeing Frank from his boxers and immediately took the tip into his mouth. 

It had been so long since Frank had any sort of sexual contact, he almost forgot what it felt like. He released a loud moan, encouraging Gerard to continue, and wrapped his hand into his hair. Gerard swirled his tongue around a little before sucking more in, getting about halfway down his length before coming up to breathe. He was an average length, but fuck, he was thick, and the scent had his eyes half-lidded and gazing up at Frank who looked so fucking good leaning back in his chair, watching his best friend blow him. 

“You were just made for this, hm?” Gerard moaned involuntarily, breath hitching in the back of his throat as he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Frank rut his hips up into the heat of his mouth, smirking, “You wanna please me, baby?”

He whimpered pathetically, screwing his eyes shut. He placed one hand on each thigh as he began to kiss down Frank’s length, darting his tongue out to taste his skin. 

Frank surprised him by grabbing his hair and pulling him up to meet his face, where he leaned in closely but never touched his lips, “I’ll show you control. Tap three times on my thigh if you want me to stop, okay?”

Gerard smiled, nodded, and Frank twisted his fingers through his hair and forced him back down to suck him deeper than he had gone before. He gagged at first, but ultimately loved the fact Frank was fucking his throat. He is fucking using him and opening him up, and he is the only one who gets to see this. Frank is groaning and thrusting up to meet Gerard’s mouth, and Gerard used a hand to jack off whatever he couldn’t fit.

Frank hitches, “Look at me, baby, let me see your pretty eyes.” He placed his other hand on his cheek, encouraging him to look up, and fuck, what a pretty sight. His dick disappearing between Gerard’s lips was captivating. His judgement was clouded by lust, and the thought that this was his best friend and employee didn’t phase him, it only turned him on more. Throwing his head back, he forced Gerard down onto his dick, to the base, and held him there. He rutted his hips up, opening the back of his throat and fucking melting under Gerard’s teary gaze. He was only there a few seconds before he pulled Gerard up and fucked his mouth again. 

Spit was dribbling out of his mouth, and Frank felt hot all over, nearly at the edge. Gerard continued to swirl his tongue as much as he could seeing as his jaw was getting sore from the use. Frank grabbed his hair and shallowly thrusted into Gerard’s mouth, earning whimpers that sent vibrations through his body. 

“Want me to cum in your mouth, pretty boy?” Frank teased and gripped his hair tighter, but Gerard loudly whimpered, eyes wide and nodding to say please. He sucked harshly, tonguing under the head, causing Frank’s breath to hitch and send a white hot shiver through his body. He came with a low groan into Gerard’s mouth, thrusting ever-so-slightly against his tongue and riding out his orgasm as Gerard swallowed.

Frank’s face was scrunched up in pleasure, jaw slack and his breath heaving as low moans escaped him. Gerard was painfully hard in his jeans, and he took a hand down to palm himself. He couldn't swallow everything, so he had a couple drops run down his chin. Gerard was dead set on trying to get himself off as he kept roughly rubbing himself through his jeans. Frank, however, noticed of course, and pulled his hair so tight he yelped, looking up at Frank’s dark expression. 

“Jeans and boxers. Off, now.” He commanded, and Gerard scrambled to unbutton them and get them down his knees all while looking up at Frank submissively. Frank smiled down at Gerard, massaging his scalp before patting his lap and motioning for him to sit there. 

Gerard blushed, wondering if the chair could hold them both, but he didn’t get to ask because Frank yanked him up anyway. His thighs were parted and he was straddling Frank as best as he could. His dick bounced up against his navel, colored pink and straining for friction. 

“Please,” Gerard begged, leaning in to kiss Frank. He stopped him by grabbing his face and wiping his thumb over Gerard’s chin, cleaning his mess from before off and then leaning in to kiss him, breaking a smile. 

“I’ve gotcha, baby,” he purred, pulling Gerard close and running his hands up and down his bare torso. Gerard whined, burying his face into the crook of his boss’s neck and inhaling sharply. 

The lust fluttered through Gerard, captivating his senses in the wonders of Frank Iero’s touch. He rutted his hips down, trying to entice Frank into touching him, and it worked. Frank grabbed his length, running his thumb over the slit and dragging the precum down the tip as he mouthed at Gerard’s shoulder. 

“You’re such a pretty boy, Gerard,” he cooed and leaned in to bite his earlobe. He reached around to grab Gerard’s ass and pull at his hips, earning a sharp gasp and an embarrassing whine from the younger.

“Oh fuck, Frank,” he whimpered, kissing into Frank’s mouth. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip before biting it gently, and Frank smacked his ass quickly. He massaged where he hit, and then smacked it again, making Gerard release a high-pitched whine onto his lips. “Please, oh please make me cum, Frankie.” He was too far gone to feel embarrassed for begging. 

Frank smirked, wrapping a hand around his dick and quickly stroking while the other tangled into his hair. He looked down at the boy who was curled up to his chest and desperately rutting his hips into his hand. Frank was enjoying the stream of moans coming from him, and he knew how to make him get louder.

He sharply pulled on the strands of Gerard’s head, cranking his head backwards and choking out a wrecked sob. Frank kept his hand moving in fast strokes as he bit down on Gerard’s neck. Hard. 

Gerard tensed, shrieking and clawing at Frank’s shoulders as he came, painting white stripes over Frank’s t-shirt. Before thinking twice, Frank pulled him in for a gentle kiss as he worked him through his orgasm, soothing his hand through Gerard’s hair.

Gerard felt exposed now that he wasn’t overcome with jaded lust, so he reached for Frank’s shirt without actually saying what he wanted. 

“What’re you doin’?” 

Gerard hmphed, yanking at the hem of his shirt, just wanting to hide from Frank’s soft stare. Frank, however, thought it was cute how he was being all cuddly. The high of sex was wearing off, and he knew Gerard needed some aftercare, so he obliged, pulling his stained shirt off and tossing it with the rest of the scattered clothing. He grinned at the boy in his lap, who was blushing furiously. 

“Gerard-”

“No talking,” he said meekly, muffled by how he had his head buried into Frank’s neck. “Jus’ wanna savor this while I can.”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go to bed,” Frank suggested softly, kissing his head. 

Gerard lifted his head to look at Frank. His sleepy eyes were looking into his boss’s, and his gut stirred. He obviously cared for Frank, and not just as a friend. He was so cute with his hair that was still growing out, barely reaching his shoulders and his lively hazel eyes. His dogs- he was so good with animals. He’s so caring to them, and to Gerard… he just loved that. 

“Stay with me, please?”

Frank chuckled, “Only if you’re sure.” He pet the side of Gerard’s face, tilting their foreheads together. Gerard bit his lip, nodded his head, and leaned in to kiss Frank again before getting up. He grabbed Frank’s hand and dragged him to the room Gerard had been staying in. 

Frank never went in there, he respects Gerard’s privacy, but when he finally got to look inside he was not at all shocked to see how he had made it his. 

Together they curled up on the bed, Frank on his back and Gerard laying on his chest on top of Frank. They lazily kissed for a while before falling into a peaceful sleep. 

\---

In the morning, Gerard woke up first and made coffee. He brought it back to Frank, who was still passed out. It was nearing 7 A.M. and he wanted to wake him up without it being awkward.

Frank grabbed for a mug and right after his first sip he blurted, “Gerard, I really like you and I don’t want you to regret what happened or think that it meant nothing.”

Gerard was stunned into silence at the confession, but his emotions bubbled out before long. He laughed, “Of course, you dork. I like you, too.” He sat on the bed next to Frank, gazing softly into his boss’s eyes. 

Frank laughed as well, dissipating any tension in the air. He joked, “This is so unprofessional, but are you still comfortable working for me? I don’t want that to be a bad thing- us working together and seeing each other, I mean.”

Gerard laughed, “No offense, but I really don’t want to be doing this for the rest of my life. I mean, it works now, and I love it, but I wanted to see about going to college? I don’t know.” He pondered, lying back down next to Frank.

He had a grin permanently plastered to his face, “I understand completely, and I want you to do something you love, Gee. I’ll support you all the way…”

It was silent for a few moments as they looked at each other. Their chests bloomed into a flurry of feelings at the thought of calling each other their own, and their eyes didn’t hide it. 

“Can I kiss you?” Frank bit his lip, glancing at Gerard’s lips.

Gerard rolled his eyes, “Don’t even ask, you dork.” He curled his fingers around the back of his neck and pulled him in softly, kissing and moving his lips languidly.

After they pulled back for air, Frank shuddered, overwhelmed with adoration. 

“Does this mean I can finally take you out on a real date then?” Frank teased.

Gerard giggled, kissing him again and whispering against his lips, “Of course. I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this took forever! I am working on some other things right now as I am releasing some of these oneshots and I hope to get to post them soon! Comment if you enjoyed or whatever :)
> 
> xo Sam <3


End file.
